The Legend of Zelda: Elemental Corruption
by psyrandom
Summary: The Elements have been corrupted in more than just four areas. And this time, it isn't just the wind's doing.
1. Third Swordsman Challenge: Octorok

This story will be easier to write because the Zelda series already is an Adventure Series.

And yes, this is my 4th story that is a current work in progress

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

_I've gone through the training. I've prepared for this. I know I can do this._

Link was in the higher ranks of the swordsman's academy of the Hylia. He was confident in his ability to overcome everyone else. He knew that he would go without fail in the last trial of the Swordsman.

Link was perfectly positive that he would make it to the final four and graduate. He had no doubts in his abilities as a swordsman. His confidence was just another factor that propelled him forward in the challenges.

There were 64 students left. The other 192 had been eliminated in previous challenges. Link had gotten lucky when doing the _shield attack _challenge. His opponent's shield had broken from being subjected to so much force. Other than that, he had done pretty well.

Link stepped up to the arena for the 3rd time. As usual, he had no idea what this challenge would be.

"Link!" Someone was shouting from atop a pillar. "You have made it to the third trial! It is about your agility! You must be prepared for anything to happen!" Link moved to the center of the arena, not knowing what would happen next. Just then, he heard clicking noises. "Begin!"

Link looked around; astonished. He saw multiple octorok-designed mechanisms. _Rocks_ he thought, preparing for the rocks to be shot. The first group of rocks were shot exactly at the same time, so that they collided perpendicularly. They collision created dust. _If they are shooting rocks so hard that they create dust and not pieces, then I really should be watching out for these rocks. _Link then noticed all the dust. _The dust is making the arena really cloudy. I hope it doesn't get in my eyes. I need to be able to see._ Link heard more clicking noises. He immediately ducked down. The rocks went right over his head.

"Come on Link! No cheating! Get out there and actually dodge the rocks!" The guy on the pillar shouted. _'I thought I was dodging the rocks' _Link thought. He heard more clicking noises. He prepared for the next rocks to come. The ones that had previously been shot messed up the dust cloud.

He saw a rock coming at him. He immediately dodged it, but then another rock was sent flying right at him. He quickly avoided that one too. He jumped out of the way of another rock, but now he was way off balance. He saw a fourth rock coming at him. He had no choice but to fall over, even though he knew he would get scolded. However, when he fell over, he was faced with another rock, and quickly got up to let it go right by his knees. He was still very off balance. When he was challenged with the sixth rock, he had to immediately walk forward, because this one was shot behind him.

"Finish him," The man at the pillar commanded the rock shooters. Link wasn't able to hear what was being said, however. Instead, he was faced with six rocks in a star-of-David pattern. He went running to the sides, but there were more rocks that had been shot right after the group of six was fired where Link was now standing. He quickly dodged the star formation, and then quickly sidestepped out of the way of the next group.

"Congratulations are in order for you, Link. You have passed the third test. Step towards the door to complete the trail." There was just one problem Link could see the door, and he could also see that it was too high up off of the ground to reach. _'Who puts a door where no one can walk through somewhere and then tells them to go through it?'_ Link walked towards the wall where the door was. A rock was fired at him on his way there. He quickly jumped back, but another rock was coming at him. He jumped forward to get back to where he originally was. He then saw the ground get farther away from him. But, he also noticed that the door was getting closer. _'I will never understand how any of this works.' _He went through the door, and saw that the ground was back at its original state.

"I told you that you were to be congratulated. You only fell once, which is outstanding. And don't recognize that as a pun." Link gave the man a smile. "Now, you are permitted to come up with me and watch the rest of these guys face the octorok challenge of the Swordsman." Link followed the man up to where the pillars were. Link was oblivious to these pillars before, but now that he knew they were here, he saw 31 others. 32 was the number of contestants that were to be qualified through to the next round.

Link watched all of the next contestants. Some moments he was bored with what was going on. Other moments he was excited; knowing that the person he was watching might make it through to the next round, and possibly to the final four. Sometimes he was laughing at how poorly some people had preformed, and other times, he felt worried about some of the people he observed. Moments when he applauded came, and so did moments of complete silence went by.

Link had seen some people not even be able to dodge the first couple of shots. Other times, he had seen people fall over multiple times but still be able to dodge all the rocks, even though he was told that it was considered "cheating" when he did it. Sometimes he noticed that the reason people were unable to complete the trial is that they stepped _backwards_ when the final rock was fired, and not forwards, so they were forced to stay on the lower platform and were unable to complete the trial. Soon enough, the empty platforms had filled up, and the next challenge was ready to progress. Link was never put _on the bubble_ due to him only falling once and not getting hit.

* * *

This is the only story that _I _feel confident in writing so far... I wish I could have as much confidence as Link...

All Reviews and PM's accepted.


	2. Discouragement

Chapter 2 is up quicker than ever!

Chapter Rating: K+

* * *

Link looked around at who qualified for the next round. He felt intimidated by some of them, and felt that he intimidated some others. He still kept his confidence, however. He also knew that he remained placed on the pillar he first stood on, which meant he had done the best in this challenge. The fact that he knew that he out-performed everyone else is what gave him even more self-confidence.

Link realized how this was all working out. He was placed on the first stool after he had completed the log slashing challenge, and he was of the last pair to go in the shield smash challenge. But, he was on the bubble every moment after he finished it, due to how poorly he had preformed. Because of this, he was first to go in the agility test. Due to him doing the best performance in the agility test, he knew he would be the last to go in the next test.

Link waited his turn in the lounging room for his turn to go. The instructors who created this challenge left everyone uninformed on what the next challenge would be. Link, being impatient, growled and grumbled at having to wait for a long time to do this challenge.

When the man came in to get Link, he jumped up excitedly, ready to do this challenge. But all that energy was lost when they handed him the item necessary to complete this trial: a shield. Link only thought about how badly he performed in the second challenge.

He stepped into the arena for the fourth time, being a bit wary. He didn't notice any logs, like there were in the second challenge. He also noticed that the shield he got wasn't wooden, but iron.

"Link! This trial will be about defense and how you use your shield as a defender!" Link felt a little relief to hear that. The second challenge was _countering_, so Link felt that there would be no need to do any shield attacks.

Link equipped the shield on his right arm to prepare himself for this challenge. He stepped in the arena further, only to see a large rock fly at him. He lifted his shield up to block it. _'Maybe this won't be so bad after all'_ Three rocks then shot at him at the same time. He blocked all three of them with his shield. Then, five of them were shot. Two of them came from above. He was able to block three of them, but as for the other two, he only partially blocked. The halves hit him in the face.

The next thing he knew, he heard his challenge was being declared over. Link felt a wave of disappointment come over himself. Him looked down at the ground, and frowned.

"Link." There was a long moment of silence. "You have made it through." Link still didn't feel good about himself. He felt as if he had failed even worse than he did in the second challenge. "Surprisingly, not many people were able to block the three rock shot." Link looked at the man, and gave him a fake smile. He then let it fade away and looked back at the ground, still feeling discouraged. "The next challenge will take place tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

And Link did just that. He went home, crying on the way there. He had no one left to comfort him, as the last remaining member of his family had died. His great-grandfather, grandfather and grandmother all died of natural causes. But his mother and father had both been shot by arrows while on their way out of castle town to get back to their old home. Link received the news about a week after it had happened.

Link lie down in his bed. He pulled his blanket all the way up to his face, and fell asleep quickly.

_Link was falling from the sky, gracefully. Next, he was running down the center of a log, due to the fact he had been shrunken down. Then, he pulled a sword out of a pedestal, and saw the colors green, blue, red, and purple. He then found himself to be normal sized again. Then, he felt empowered, while swimming, and holding a bubble wand with bubbles streaming out of it. The next thing that came into vision was a mirror that swallowed him, and he placed the sword back in the pedestal, while the four colors of green, blue, red, and purple form back together to make a white color._

Link didn't know what to make of his dream. Was it a premonition? Was it a vision from the past? He didn't know. Link was only sure of the fact that he felt well rested enough to go back to the arena. He tried not to think of what happened yesterday, but the thoughts kept creeping back up on him. The only way he could make himself feel better was by telling himself that he got one of the better scores. _'Come on, Link, don't worry about it so much! If you were one of the only ones to get past the three rock shot, then you obviously did a good job! Just stay positive!'_ Link then wondered what his great-grandfather would say if he knew about how poorly he performed in the defense trial. He felt discouraged and embarrassed again, but he knew that he would have to go back and do the next challenge if he wanted to be qualified as a swordsman.

Link wanted that title. No, it was more than a want, it was a _need_. He needed it so much. He was so desperate for the title. Even though he had flawed in both of the shield trials, he still wanted to continue on in the tournament. Now that his confidence was brimming, he had to get to the arena quickly before it overflowed. He wasn't going to let himself get in his own way.

* * *

Make some connections to the dream? No? Well you should have.

All Reviews and PM's are accepted


End file.
